


he's a psychopath

by zerokilogram



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Jake, Protective Jay, sorry not to mention heeseung and sunghoon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerokilogram/pseuds/zerokilogram
Summary: “jongseong itu psikopat.” begitulah yang ia dengar mengenai pemuda bernama park jongseong. pemuda yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu, di perpustakaan kota. jungwon tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada orang lain, hanya jongseong, yang memiliki aura berbeda. benar-benar keren di matanya.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 5





	he's a psychopath

“jongseong itu psikopat.” begitulah yang ia dengar mengenai pemuda bernama park jongseong. pemuda yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu, di perpustakaan kota. jungwon tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada orang lain, hanya jongseong, yang memiliki aura berbeda. benar-benar keren di matanya. 

“lanjutkan mencari bukunya dan kita segera pergi dari sini.” jungwon sedikit kecewa. karena jake memintanya untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari perpustakaan kota itu. membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati sedikit waktu untuk mengagumi keindahan wajah jongseong. 

mungkin jungwon sudah gila karena ia tidak peduli kalau jongseong memiliki reputasi yang buruk. dirumorkan sebagai psikopat yang bisa menarik perhatianmu dan bisa menyakitimu dalam hitungan detik setelahnya. jungwon sudah gila. gila akan park jongseong. 

/

hari ini jungwon pergi ke perpustakaan kota sendirian. ia sudah memohon pada jake untuk menemaninya karena ia harus mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu. namun jake lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. jungwon jadi mengumpat pada sepupunya sepanjang perjalanan ke perpustakaan kota itu. benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan karena ia masih tidak terbiasa naik bis seorang diri. 

“hari ini sendirian?” jungwon terkejut dengan suara yang berada di belakangnya. suara asing yang tidak pernah ia dengar, namun terdengar sangat seksi dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. 

ia membalikkan badannya dan menahan napasnya karena kini jongseong berdiri di depannya. dengan pakaian yang lebih menarik mata daripada minggu lalu. kaos putih polos dibalut jaket denim dan celana panjang yang senada warnanya dengan jaketnya. benar-benar membuatnya lupa cara bernapas. 

“kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu memerah.” jungwon pun menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya juga. dan mengangguk pelan. memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. 

“namamu.” jongseong berujar pelan. pasti. namun jungwon tak paham. apakah jongseong bertanya siapa namanya? atau hanya ingin memastikan namanya? tapi mereka bahkan belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. 

“yang jungwon.” akhirnya ia menyebutkan namanya setelah terdiam dan mencerna maksud dari ucapan jongseong. dan pemuda di depannya itu mengenalkan namanya. 

“aku tahu.” _bodoh_. _kenapa kau berkata begitu_. batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. seharusnya ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal saja. kenapa harus mengatakan kalau ia sudah tahu namanya dan membuatnya jadi terlihat bodoh? yang jungwon, harus berhenti begadang agar otaknya tidak berhenti bekerja seperti sekarang. 

“bagus. mau minum teh susu?” jungwon berkedip berkali-kali. tak paham. atau, tunggu. tunggu dulu.

apakah jongseong mengajaknya berkencan? 

“untuk apa?” yang jungwon benar-benar bodoh. ah tidak. jongseong memamerkan senyumnya. jungwon tidak bisa mengendalikan dentuman keras di dadanya.

“untuk lebih mengenalmu.”

dan begitulah mereka mulai menjadi dekat. jungwon tidak peduli dengan peringatan yang dikatakan jake padanya. karena jungwon sudah terjatuh ke dalam perangkap jongseong, yang ia sebut jatuh cinta. 

/

jungwon bertengkar dengan sunoo karena konsep tugas bahasa inggris mereka. riki juga tidak membantu dan hanya membiarkan mereka berdebat. membuat keduanya berselisih, padahal tenggat harinya sudah sebentar lagi. jungwon tidak mungkin meminta bantuan sepupunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok. jake bisa memberikan ceramah karena tidak bisa akur dengan teman kelompoknya. 

jungwon pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di perpustakaan kota. membaca beberapa novel yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah yang ada. setidaknya ia harus menenangkan diri sebelum berdebat lagi dengan sunoo, atau mencoba mengalah agar tugas mereka cepat selesai sebelum waktunya. 

hal yang disukai jungwon berada di perpustakaan kota adalah, kau bisa makan apapun, asalkan tidak membuat kegaduhan dan mengganggu orang lain di sana. dan jongseong datang. memberinya segelas susu kocok rasa cokelat. dengan tambahan krim yang banyak.

“kok kakak bisa tahu aku butuh ini?” tanya jungwon dengan pelan. kemudian meminum susu kocok rasa cokelat itu. jongseong hanya tersenyum tipis. 

ah sudahlah. yang penting jongseong sudah mau menemaninya dan ia bisa menenangkan dirinya lebih cepat. 

/

jungwon berakhir menikmati jalan-jalannya mengelilingi kota bersama jongseong. dengan motor matiknya yang berwarna biru. jungwon lupa akan masalahnya dengan sunoo. lupa akan tugas bahasa inggrisnya. dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut menikmati angin malam. 

aroma pohon pinus dari tubuh jongseong membuatnya tenang. aroma yang membuatnya merasa berada di rumah. padahal rumahnya tidak memiliki aroma pohon pinus. jungwon saja yang gila. merasa kalau jongseong adalah rumahnya. rumah barunya. 

jongseong menghentikan motor matiknya dan jungwon tidak berhenti berdecak kagum. jongseong membawanya ke alun-alun kota. jujur saja. jungwon adalah anak yang baik-baik. ia tidak pernah keluar malam-malam, apalagi ke alun-alun kota. kalau sampai orang tuanya atau jake tahu, ia mungkin akan mendapatkan ceramah mengenai bahayanya berada di luar di malam hari. namun jungwon merasa aman di saat ia pergi bersama jongseong. 

jongseong mengajaknya berkeliling di sana. melihat banyak sekali pemuda pemudi yang berkencan. menghabiskan waktu bersama di sana. dan jungwon tertarik untuk mencoba kembang gula yang berwarna-warni. apakah tiap warna memiliki rasa yang berbeda?

ah. kenapa ia bersikap kekanakan. ia harus bisa menjaga sikapnya agar jongseong tidak bosan padanya dan malah mengantarnya pulang. ia hanya jalan di samping jongseong dengan diam. menahan teriakannya di saat melihat kembang gula, atau balon-balon yang berwarna emas itu. 

“sepertinya makan kembang gula akan menyenangkan.” ucap jongseong sembari mengusap lehernya. kemudian jalan ke penjual kembang gula itu. jungwon tersenyum. jongseong sepertinya menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia ingin makan kembang gula itu. iya kan? 

/

sebelum jongseong mengantarnya pulang, pemuda itu membelikannya burger dari restoran siap saji. katanya untuk malam-malam kalau ia lapar. karena tadi anginnya cukup kencang. cukup dingin untuk membuatnya lapar. 

dan jongseong juga memastikan ia selamat sampai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. kenapa jungwon merasa kalau mereka baru saja melakukan kencan? mereka berkencan atau hanya bermain bersama? kalau menurut jungwon, ia memilih kencan. karena jongseong benar-benar membuatnya merasa senang. 

_ sial _ . batin jungwon karena jake sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. duduk di sofa dengan mengelus leyla yang berada di atas pangkuannya. jungwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. takut jake akan memarahinya. pergi ke luar bersama jongseong dan pulang selarut itu. 

“jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur.” hanya itu yang diucapkan jake sebelum pergi ke kamarnya. meninggalkan jungwon yang terheran-heran. kenapa jake tidak memarahinya? apakah jake tidak melihat siapa yang mengantar jungwon pulang? 

/

baru juga bangun dari tidurnya, jungwon disambut oleh sunoo dan riki di kamarnya. duduk di atas ranjangnya. menunggunya sampai terbangun. benar-benar menyeramkan. membuatnya kaget dan hampir saja memukuli dua temannya itu. 

“kau tidur atau mati? lama sekali tidurnya.” sunoo berkomentar. riki menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. 

“kami sudah membangunkanmu dan kau malah semakin nyenyak tidurnya.” jungwon hanya menggaruk kepalanya. kenapa teman-temannya bersikap aneh padanya. 

“dan aku minta maaf karena sudah berdebat kemarin.” sunoo lebih dahulu meminta maaf. jungwon juga merasa bersalah. seharusnya ia juga tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan. seharusnya ia tidak kabur begitu saja disaat mereka sedang berdiskusi untuk tugas bahasa inggris mereka. 

“aku juga minta maaf.”

“baik. kalau begitu ayo mandi dan kerjakan tugasnya. kak jake tadi memasak sarapan untuk kita.”

/

jungwon bersandar pada ranjangnya setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris mereka. cukup melelahkan untuk otaknya. riki merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah jungwon, di lantai dan menggunakan paha jungwon sebagai bantalnya. sunoo langsung melompat ke ranjang jungwon. lebih nyaman menurutnya. 

“kita harus memberi penghargaan pada otak kita.” usul sunoo. jungwon hanya berdehem setuju. 

“ayo pergi ke mal. bermain game dan makan es krim di sana. bagaimana?” riki berujar semangat. ia bahkan sampai terduduk. sunoo juga bersemangat. 

“ayo kita pergi sekarang.”

/

jungwon menikmati waktu bermainnya bersama sunoo dan riki. mereka memutuskan untuk memainkan semua permainan yang ada. kompetisi antar mereka bertiga atau saling membantu untuk menembaki zombie. kemudian diakhiri dengan makan bersama di restoran cepat saji. membeli paket keluarga agar mereka bisa lebih hemat. benar-benar waktu yang menyenangkan bagi jungwon. 

hingga tiba-tiba jongseong datang dan membuat sunoo serta riki terdiam. tidak mau mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. bahkan untuk menyapa jongseong. hanya jungwon yang menyapa jongseong. apakah mereka takut mengenai rumor yang beredar? bahwa jongseong adalah psikopat? 

“apa kau bisa ikut denganku?” tanya jongseong pada jungwon. tentu saja. jongseong hanya memandangnya. membuat keadaan semakin canggung. karena tidak mau membuat keadaan semakin tidak menyenangkan, jungwon menurut saja. 

jungwon berbisik mengucapkan kata maaf pada sunoo dan riki. kemudian mengikuti jongseong di belakangnya. 

/

kenapa jongseong bertingkah seperti ia adalah kekasihnya? kenapa jungwon harus merasa senang? ah tidak boleh. jungwon harus bertanya kenapa jongseong tiba-tiba datang dan membawanya pergi dari teman-temannya. 

jongseong tetep berjalan di depannya. jalannya cukup cepat. jungwon hampir tidak bisa mengejarnya. rasanya campur aduk. senang karena jongseong terlihat cemburu disaat ia bermain bersama temannya, namun juga merasa kesal karena jongseong tidak memperdulikannya yang sudah kelelahan. ia sudah jalan-jalan cukup lama bersama temannya dan jongseong sekarang mengajaknya jalan tanpa tahu tujuannya.

apa jongseong tidak mau menggunakan motor matiknya?

_ menyebalkan sekali _ . batinnya lagi.

jungwon pun berhenti karena jongseong tidak menoleh ke belakang sedetik pun. jungwon mengulum bibir bawahnya. ia mau pulang saja. tidak perduli dengan jongseong yang akan semakin marah padanya. lagipula mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. tidak ada hak untuk marah.

“mau kemana?” jungwon yang melangkah mencari taksi pun berhenti. suara jongseong terdengar menyeramkan. sangat rendah dan penuh tekanan. jungwon pun merasa ketakutan ketika jongseong berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

“mau pulang.” jawab jungwon menantang jongseong. meskipun ia merasa takut, tapi ia berhak untuk marah. sikap jongseong benar-benar membingungkan.

jungwon pun melangkah pergi karena jongseong hanya diam saja. meskipun jongseong terlihat marah dan kesal padanya, tapi jongseong tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu. jungwon tidak masalah sebenarnya kalau jongseong cemburu, tapi setidaknya pemuda itu harus mengatakan padanya.

/

jungwon sedang membaca novel di kamarnya setelah makan siang. karena itu hari sabtu, ia bisa bersantai sejenak. tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan semalam. ia tengkurap untuk membaca novel komedi yang baru dibelikan oleh jake. ia menggunakan bantal untuk bertumpu karena ia harus membalik kertas demi kertas dari novel tersebut.

“jungwon! kemari!” teriak jake dari bawah membuat konsentrasinya buyar seketika. ia merutuk kesal. padahal ia tadi sudah meminta izin pada jake untuk membaca novel di waktu senggangnya, kenapa sekarang jake malah memintanya untuk keluar lagi?

“ish.” jungwon hanya bisa menurut pada jake. karena bagaimanapun, jake lebih tua dua tahun darinya. tidak mungkin juga ia membantah perintah kakak sepupunya itu. jadi ia memberi tanda pada novelnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

baru juga jungwon akan melontarkan kata protes, sudah berhenti di tenggorokannya karena ia melihat jongseong di depannya. pemuda yang dirumorkan psikopat itu kini berada di rumahnya. pemuda yang kemarin membuatnya kesal karena sikapnya yang membingungkan. pemuda yang sebenernya telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

jongseong membawa buket bunga mawar merah. jungwon menahan senyumnya ketika pemuda yang lebih tua itu mendekat. kemudian berjongkok di depannya. mengulurkan buket bunga mawar merah itu padanya. dan melontarkan permintaan maaf dengan tulus. bahkan jungwon bisa merasakannya dari setiap kata yang diucapkan dengan manis.

“sekali lagi. saya minta maaf.” jungwon jadi lemah kalau jongseong menggunakan bahasa formal padanya. karena jongseong itu lebih tua darinya. lagipula, sebenarnya jungwon sudah lupa akan kemarahannya kemarin. jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau ia langsung menerika buket bunga mawar merah itu dan permintaan maaf dari jongseong.

“aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. mau kan?” jungwon mengangguk semangat. ia meminta jongseong untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu dan ia akan mengganti pakaiannya. jungwon tidak melihat kalau sedari tadi jake berada di dapur memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya meremas ganggang pisau.

/

jongseong mengajaknya ke toko buku. katanya jongseong ingin membelikannya buku sebagai permintaan maaf lagi. jungwon jadi pusing. kenapa jongseong berlebihan? padahal hanya masalah kecil, tapi permintaan maafnya sampai seperti itu.

jongseong tidak bertanya padanya buku apa yang diinginakan. jongseong sudah berjalan dari rak ke rak dan mengambil beberapa buku. kemudian membayarnya di kasir dan memberikannya pada jungwon. tanpa persetujuan jungwon. ia ingin melayangkan protes, namun ia urungkan karena ia melihat beberapa judul bukunya yang memang merupakan genre yang ia sukai. ia jadi tersenyum, karena jongseong benar-benar mengetahui tentangnya.

“apa hal yang ingin kau lakukan?” jongseong akhirnya bertanya padanya. jungwon jadi berpikir. ia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. kalau ia hanya memilih untuk membaca novel, sepertinya jongseong tidak akan menyetujuinya. lalu apa ya?

“mau karaoke tidak?” tanya jongseong. pada akhirnya, tetap jongseong yang menentukan kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. mungkin terdengar seperti memonopoli, namun jungwon juga tidak tahu haru memilih pergi ke mana. ia juga bersyukur karena jongseong memiliki banyak ide untuk pergi bermain.

“sebelum pergi, bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu?” pinta jongseong. jungwon bingung. namun menurutinya. memberikannya tanpa rasa kecurigaan sama sekali. dan siapa sangka kalau jongseong malah menonaktifkan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

“kenapa malah disimpan?” protes jungwon. ia cemberut. jongseong menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. jungwon hampir luluh, tapi tidak boleh. ia tidak boleh lengah. ia tidak mau diatur seperti ini.

“aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua bersamamu.”

“kenapa?”

“hanya ingin saja. lagipula, jake sudah mengizinkannya.” jungwon cukup terkejut. ah ia melupakan jake. tapi saat pamit pun, jake berada di kamarnya dan hanya mengatakan hati-hati sembari berteriak. apakah jake terpaksa mengizinkannya pergi karena jongseong sudah datang ke rumahnya?

“ayo berangkat.”

/

jungwon cukup menikmati karaokenya. jongseong juga memberikan dukungan pada suaranya yang bagus. jungwon tidak pernah mendengarkan suara jongseong. selain tampan, keren, ternyata jongseong juga pandai menyanyi. membuatnya semakin jatuh hati. jungwon seakan melupakan fakta kalau jongseong sedikit mengontrol dirinya. jungwon sudah dibutakan oleh pesona jongseong.

“aku mau ke toilet bentar.” pamit jungwon dan pergi keluar dari ruang karaoke mereka. berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. sebenarnya ia tidak ingin buang air kencing, ia hanya ingin membasuh mukanya. mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya juga. berada di ruangan sempit hanya bersama jongseong, membuat pikirannya lari kemana-mana. tidak. ia masih kecil. tidak boleh melakukan hal apapun. bahkan ciuman pun tidak boleh.

jungwon cukup lama membasuh mukanya. karena ia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. dan setelah yakin dengan perasaannya yang bisa dikontrolnya, ia kembali ke ruang karaokenya. namun ia tidak menemukan jongseong. jungwon pun panik. ia mencari ponselnya.

_ ah sialan _ . ponselnya dibawa oleh jongseong. ia memindai ruangan tersebut, mungkin jongseong lupa membawa ponselnya. ada. namun jungwon baru ingat kalau ponselnya mati. tidak mungkin bisa dihubungi. jongseong kemana sih?

apakah ia harus pergi ke penjaganya dan bertanya? mungkin jongseong keluar dan penjaganya tahu kemana jongseong pergi? tapi apakah sebelum pergi ia harus membersihkan tempatnya terlebih dahulu?

ia benar-benar bingung.

dan seseorang membuka pintu ruang karaokenya. jungwon bernapas lega karena itu adalah jongseong. namun pemuda yang lebih tua itu terlihat sedang marah. dan ada luka disudut bibirnya. jungwon tidak sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi, jongseong sudah memintanya untuk mengambil barang mereka dan keluar dari sana.

/

selama perjalanan pulang. jongseong tidak mengajaknya berbicara lagi. padahal tadi siang pemuda itu terus mengoceh. bertanya apa yang diinginkannya. juga terus melontarkan kata maaf. tapi kali ini tidak. jungwon merasa tidak enak juga. rasanya ia dalam bahaya, kalau mood jongseong seperti itu. bisa jadi jongseong akan menyakitinya kalau ia membuatnya marah.

dan sesampainya di rumah jungwon pun, jongseong hanya diam. jungwon hanya mengangguk pelan. mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. masuk ke perkarangan rumahnya begitu saja. jongseong menjadi aneh lagi. membuatnya sedih. baru juga minta maaf, tapi sudah seperti itu lagi sikapnya.

“jungwon.” panggil jongseong pelan. jungwon segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari pelan ke arah jongseong. siap mendengarkan alasan apapun yang akan dilontarkan pemuda itu. jungwon bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk setiap masalah jongseong.

“ponselmu.” ah iya. jungwon lupa kalau ponselnya tadi masih disimpan oleh jongseong. ia mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar. ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres. tapi ia juga tidak berani bertanya terlebih dahulu. kenapa jongseong juga tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi?

“jangan pernah keluar sendirian. besok aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah.” ucap jongseong mutlak. jungwon mengangguk menurut. tidak mungkin jungwon mau membantahnya lagi seperti kejadian sebelumnya. lagipula, ia juga tidak bisa membantah kalau jongseong mengorbankan dirinya untuk datang telat ke sekolahnya dan membiarkan jungwon selamat sampai ke sekolahnya.

“selamat malam.” jungwon tersenyum karena setidaknya jongseong memberikan ucapan selamat malam sebelum pulang ke rumahnya.

/

sudah seminggu jongseong menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang. kemanapun jungwon ingin pergi keluar, jongseong akan selalu mengantarnya. seperti supir pribadinya. jungwon jadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain bersama kedua temannya, sunoo dan riki. akan tetapi, jungwon juga senang, karena jongseong adalah orang yang menyenangkan. tidak membosankan. selalu membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi menyenangkan. jungwon tidak mungkin tidak menikmati waktunya bersama jongseong. bisa dibilang, jungwon berharap kalau mereka memiliki ikatan hubungan lebih dari teman.

mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, kan?

/

“jongseong itu psikopat.” jungwon membanting sendoknya di atas meja. sudah lelah dengan ucapan yang diulang-ulang dari jake. kakak sepupunya itu seharusnya paham bagaimana jongseong bersikap padanya. dan jungwon juga tidak pernah melihat bukti bahwa jongseong itu psikopat.

bertengkar bukan psikopat kan?

“sunoo dan riki juga khawatir.” jungwon cemberut. tidak adil. jake sampai membawa nama kedua temannya.

“tapi jungwon tidak pernah disakiti.” bantahnya. mengutarakan fakta yang memang benar adanya. ia tidak pernah disakiti. mungkin pernah, perasaannya karena jongseong membingungkan menurutnya, tapi itu bukanlah perlakuan dari psikopat. tidak. jungwon masih cukup pintar untuk membedakan mana sikap psikopat dan bukan.

“aku hanya ingin–”

“cukup kak.” potongnya. jungwon sudah kehilangan napsu makannya. ia pun beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi ke ruang tamu. duduk di sofa bersama leyla.

“jungwon selesaikan makannya.” jake berteriak dari ruang makan. jungwon berteriak tidak mau. mendengar jake semakin murka, jungwon pun semakin kesal dan keluar dari rumah begitu saja.

“sialan.” rutuk jake panik dan menghubungi seseorang.

/

musim gugur membuat angin malam menjadi lebih dingin. dan jungwon hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. hanya kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. membuatnya menggigil parah. anginnya cukup kencang.

_ bodoh _ . batinnya. seharusnya ia mengambil jaket terlebih dahulu atau setidaknya mengurung diri di kamarnya saja, sembari mendengarkan musik yang kencang. karena jake akan tetap mengomel.

ponselnya terus bergetar. pasti jake. jungwon tidak akan menerima panggilan itu. ia ingin sendiri. tidak perduli pada dinginnya angin malam di musim gugur, namun tubuhnya bergetar.

mungkin terdengar klise, atau terkesan murahan seperti adegan di drama, tapi kini ada mobil van hitam yang lewat dan berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. kemudian membawanya pergi.

iya. jungwon diculik oleh orang asing.

/

jongseong keluar dari mobilnya begitu saja. tidak menutup pintu mobilnya. ia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung kosong. ia harus segera menyelamatkan jungwon.

tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, napasnya terengah-engah. sialan. ia tidak tahu di mana mereka menyekap jungwon. tapi ia harus cepat menemukannya. dari ruangan ke ruangan. dengan teriakan demi teriakan. menyebutkan nama jungwon berkali-kali dengan suaranya sepenuh hati. jongseong harus menemukan jungwon dan menyelamatkannya.

“kak jongseong?” ia pun menoleh pada lorong pertigaan. ia berlari sekencang mungkin dan bernapas lega. bersyukur karena jungwon dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. hanya sedikit lecet di pergelangan tangannya.

“kau tidak apa-apa kan?” tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi. jungwon mengangguk mantab. dan ia memeluknya.

“tubuh kakak berkeringat.” protes jungwon. jongseong hanya terkekeh pelan.

“hey tunggu! kalian pikir ini adalah akhir bahagia?” seseorang tiba-tiba muncul. tubuhnya babak belur tapi ia masih bisa berdiri, dengan bantuan tongkat baseball yang penuh darah.

jungwon memeluknya dengan erat. jongseong tahu. pasti jungwon akan diculik oleh musuhnya. orang yang begitu membencinya karena selalu kalah dalam bisnis keluarga park.

tak mau membuang waktu, jongseong mengambil pistol dari saku celananya dan menembakkannya pada salah satu kaki penjahat itu. jongseong akan membuat pria itu menderita terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menghabisinya karena sudah menyakiti jungwon.

jongseong menembaknya lagi. sekali lagi. _satu kali lagi_. tapi tidak di otaknya atau di jantungnya. jongseong harus membuat pria itu menyesal berurusan dengannya, dan mati adalah pilihan satu-satunya.

“kak, aku capek.” rengek jungwon. jongseong mengecup keningnya dan segera mengakiri hidup pria itu. dengan tawa puas. tentu saja. karena jongseong adalah psikopat.

“ayo pulang, sayang.”

/

di kamar luas bak kamar seorang pangeran. jungwon dan jongseong sedang bercumbu di atas ranjang berukuran besar. jongseong duduk dan jungwon berada dipangkuannya. hanya kecupan manis. bukan kecupan panas. karena mereka hanya ingin berbagi kasih. berbagi rasa rindu yang sudah lama dipendam.

“jangan pernah amnesia lagi, yang jungwon.” jongseong memperingatinya, dengan nada lembut. jungwon tersenyum lebar. mengangguk mengiyakan. seakan mengatakan iya karena dilamar oleh kekasihnya.

“terima kasih untuk tidak meninggalkan jungwon, kak.” balasnya. dan mereka melanjutkan memadu rasa rindu dengan berpelukan.

televisi dibiarkan menyala oleh jongseong. disengajanya untuk mendengarkan berita korban pembunuhan di gedung kosong. salah satu korban dibunuh oleh beberapa tembakan dan lima orang lainnya dengan tongkat baseball. pembawa berita bingung, penjahat yang menjadi korban. siapakah yang melakukannya?

jongseong merasa bangga dengan kekasihnya. dan sebelum ia memanggil 119, ia meminta orang untuk membersihkan sidik jari jungwon atau bekas apapun yang akan meninggalkan dna di sana, sehingga kasus tersebut akan menjadi misteri selamanya.

/

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> banyak adegan disensor, jadinya amburadul. maaf yaa
> 
> twitter: @xln0gram


End file.
